A Very Bakura Thanksgiving
by GinnNekoChanAngel
Summary: Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia celebrate thanksgiving. Bakushipping fluff


**Ginn: Alright another oneshot! I don't know what my problem is. I don't. This AU might take some explaining so pay attention.**

**Basically: A few years after the ceremonial duel, Yami and Bakura were brought back for a second chance. (And due to my firm belief that Bakura and Akefia are different people, so was Akefia.) Ryou has decided to study abroad in America. Hence Thanksgiving. Bakura and Akefia live with Ryou in an apartment. (Real original I know XD) I'll probably use this AU for later oneshots. (Most of which will probably be holiday themed.) Another thing: Ryou and Bakura retain a mind link, but neither have any correlation with Akefia. So one might say I used this AU in another fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Look, I like Bakushipping. Bakushippers just don't own Yugioh.**

It was Thanksgiving at the Bakura household. A day of thankfulness, brotherhood, friendship, and food. And at the Bakura household, arguing. This is to be expected, as Bakura and Akefia insisted upon cooking the turkey with a flamethrower. Where they even got a flamethrower, the world (and Ryou) will never know. And as expected, Ryou was not amused.

In order to keep Bakura and Akefia from burning anything else, Ryou set up a snack table and got them to watch a movie. While he, the only one who knew how to operate a stove, cooked everything. Luckily he already completed a good portion of the cooking the previous day.

Bakura and Akefia were, quite frankly, bored. Though they both thoroughly enjoyed the movie The Ring, it wasn't nearly as fun without Ryou clinging to either of them when something scary happened. About halfway through the movie, they had consumed a large percentage of the snacks. (This really annoyed Ryou, as he would occasionally come in for a snack.)

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Is it just me, or is this movie a complete bore without Ryou?" Akefia asked as something important happened.

"It's not just you." Considering that he was currently sitting upside-down on the couch, Bakura had reached complete and total boredom as well. "But what can we do? You saw Ryou's face. We're not allowed in the kitchen until he finishes dinner." It may not seem likely, but Ryou was the master of glares.

"True, but he said nothing about his room. Or your room. Or the neighbor's closet." Suggested Akefia. He reached out a hand and proceeded in tickling Bakura's (who was still sitting upside-down) foot. Bakura laughed loudly. He snorted by accident, earning a snicker from Akefia.

"Stop that!" Akefia stopped. "What are we going to do anyway?" Questioned Bakura.

"Well, what do we do when Ryou's at school?" Akefia thought for a minute. "Now that I think about it, we just sit around and wonder what we should do all day." Bakura nodded in agreement.

"That, and try not to break anything or set anything on fire." Added Bakura.

"So what are we going to do?" Akefia sighed.

"Let's just bug Ryou. Any amount of trouble we get in is worth it." Bakura sighed. "Or we could just sit around and play blackjack."

They decided upon the second option, even though Bakura hadn't said that seriously. This is the outcome of their decision:

"Akefia are you cheating?"

"Absolutely not. What could possibly make you think that?"

"The fact that you shuffled and that you've gotten five blackjacks in a row."

"That proves nothing."

"Yes, it does. It's literally impossible to get five blackjacks in a row."

"Not completely. I'm just really lucky."

"Or a dirty cheater."

"Blackjack."

"Again?! That's the thirteenth time!"

"I guess I'm lucky."

"How many times have you won?"

"Fifty seven."

"And how many times have I won?"

"Six."

"Six?"

"Six."

"See? You're cheating!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Ryou choose that moment to enter the room.

"How old are you, three?" The two former spirits turned to Ryou. He was simultaneously tackle hugged.

"Please tell me you're done with the cooking." Said Bakura. Ryou was a bit confused at the sudden affection.

"Umm… Yeah. I've been done for about an hour now." Bakura and Akefia were a bit stunned.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"Well, you guys were busy and I didn't want to interrupt." Akefia continued to silently seethe.

"Whatever. Let's just go eat." Ryou smiled and walked into the dining room. There was food all over the table and on the counter.

"…Where do our plates go?" Asked Bakura.

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Ryou fidgeted. "I guess we could eat on the floor." Akefia sighed. Bakura facepalmed himself.

"Fine." All three of them loaded up their plates with turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and various other foods. They sat in a circle on the floor. Just as they were about to stuff their faces with turkey, they were stopped.

"Wait! Before you eat, you have to say something you're thankful for. And it has to be good. Or else no dessert." Stated Ryou. Bakura and Akefia looked at him oddly, but knew he was serious.

"I am thankful for you, Ryou." Began Akefia. He kissed Ryou on the cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"That was mine!" Shouted Bakura. He was, in fact, about to do the exact same thing. Akefia stuck his tongue out.

"You snooze, you lose." He smirked. Ryou smiled in a rather angelic manor.

"It's okay Bakura, I'm sure you can come up with something."

"Okay. I'm thankful for… umm… New life. Yes, that's it." Ryou beamed. Akefia crossed his arms.

"Show off." Muttered Akefia under his breath.

"Good choice." Said Ryou. "Oh… my turn now. I'm grateful that I have such wonderful boyfriends." He decided to hug both of said boyfriends. "Happy Thanksgiving."

**-end—**

**Ginn: Ah, well. A little pointless Thanksgiving fluff. We all need that sometimes.**

**Review please~**


End file.
